Traditional installations of dripline systems, especially larger grid type layouts, require a significant amount of the components to be assembled on site during installation. A typical dripline system requires a supply line to feed lateral extending driplines. A flusher line also is needed to flush the system. One approach is to use polyvinylchloride (PVC) pipe and fittings, such as T-fittings, to provide lateral connections for the driplines. A main drawback to this approach is that it requires a significant amount of labor, which increases the cost of such systems.
More specifically, the piping must be measured and cut, and the T-fitting must be attached. The cut end of the piping must be cleaned to remove any hanging chads of plastic hanging on to the cut end. The cut end outer surface of the piping and the inner surface of the T-fitting should be roughened for a better connection. Then, primer is applied to the roughened surface. After a short period of time, PVC glue is applied over the primer and the connection is made by turning one of the components into or onto the other.
In addition to increased costs, this approach creates potential for the grid to be unevenly created and can lead to plastic chads, dirt and other foreign debris getting into the system because the fabrication of the system typically occurs in the trenches where the lines will be buried. As a result, the system also must be flushed to clean any of the foreign debris.
There have been attempts to reduce the amount of labor required for installation with the use of special fittings, such as insert fittings or saddle tees, that tap into the piping. However, these methods still require a significant amount of labor in the field to install the special fittings and can lead to inaccurate spacing between the drip lines and debris in the lines.
Thus, there is a desire for an improved supply line that reduces the costs of installation, provides a guide for installing a more accurate dripline grid system, and eliminates unwanted foreign debris from inside the lines.